Computers and other microprocessor-based systems may include peripheral devices that exchange data with the host system. As the number and types of peripheral devices and the number of protocols over which peripheral devices communicate increases and changes, it becomes increasingly important to implement peripheral device controllers, drivers, and other firmware in a flexible and extensible manner.